I' tel' supëltíe
by GreenleafUndomiel
Summary: "In the beginning" : There is a tale about four Stars that will help save Arda from its destruction. One of the Stars is lost and one other is in fact the dark Lord of Mordor himself. Little did most know, was that the lost Star has just been found and is within the heart of Mirkwood. AU. Part of the Stars of Arda series.
1. I worry for him

Summary: There is a tale about four Stars that will help save _Arda_ from its destruction. One of the Stars is lost and one other is in fact the dark Lord of Mordor himself. Little did most know, was that the lost Star has just been found and is within the heart of Mirkwood. AU

Things you might want to know before you read:

1) DISCLAMER! : I don't own it :(

2) The idea about the stars is mine. Please do not use without my permission

3) Title means "In the beginning."

4) This is a prequel to "_**Hannon le Mellon-nin**_" and takes place ten years after "_**The stars of Arda**_"

* * *

**I' tel' supëltíe**

* * *

Chapter 1 - I worry for him.

King Thranduil of Mirkwood was sat beside his beautiful Queen and Wife, Estelwen, stroking a stray strand of her golden, silver hair from her face as he watched her sleep peacefully, her fair hands wrapped around a small bundle within her arms. The King looked down at the small babe and smiled. The small child's perfectly pointed tiny ears stood out against the small golden locks on top of his perfectly rounded head that he inherited from his father. The chubby babe's hands were scrunched up together in tiny balls as he slept peacefully inside his mother's arms.

On first seeing his beautiful new baby son, the thing that stood out most was the deep see blue eyes the Elfling had inherited from his mother. They sparkled like the stars above and the King could have sworn he felt the calm, warmness enter the room when the first light of the Morning sun showed itself over the hills.

Thranduil smiled and then lifted the small Prince out of Estelwen's arms and placed his child within his own. It would be the first time he would have taken care of a baby and with no support from his late father and mother; he knew it was going to be very stressful "Now, my little leaf…" Thranduil whispered down at his baby boy "…Promise me that you won't wake your tired _Naneth_ up while she sleeps during the night." The King looked down in amazement as he watched the tiny head nod.

Soon, the beautiful eyes of the Elven Princeling opened and Thranduil felt himself looking in wonder at the small sparkles that shone deep within the orbs. The babe looked up into his father's eyes and held out his little tiny, chubby hands at the King. The Woodland King lifted up his spare left hand and watched as the tiny hands of his sons curled around his fair fingers, inspecting to see if he could trust the one in front of him.

"I think he likes you." A fair voice from beside Thranduil made him jump slightly which made the child laugh softly at his father's scare.

Thranduil looked down at his wife beside him and lent down and kissed her brow. He then looked back up at his tiny babe and said "Now, now, _tinith-las_, we can't have you laughing at your _Ada_, can we?" *Little-leaf*

Both parents watched as the little babe they had named as Legolas, laughed softly in Thranduil's arms and then slowly began to shut its eyes. Sleep fast approaching the small child.

"Losta eithel, Laegolas." *_Sleep well, Greenleaf_.* Estelwen whispered to her now sleeping child and then watched as her husband and King gently stood up from the bed she had been sleeping on and walked over to the little cot the Prince was to be sleeping in for roughly a year. The Queen watched as the King walked back with silent footsteps and laid down beside her. Estelwen turned to her side, softly stroking the Kings face with her finger and hand. "He is beautiful, Thranduil." She sighed with a large smile apon her face.

"Ai, that he is." The King agreed and then he looked into his wife's eyes, much sadness was within them.

Estelwen stopped her hand and furrowed her brow "What is it? What's wrong?" When she got no answer from the one she loved, she began to panic "Is he alright? Is Legolas ok? Please Thranduil, you must…"

"Shh." The King interrupted and silenced his Queen with a gently kiss on her rosy lips "Everything is fine with Legolas, do not worry." He answered but still the Queen persisted.

"There is something wrong." She sat up straight and looked at the cot where her sleeping child was "Thranduil, I have told you many times that I can see your emotions through your eyes." The fair _Elleth _*Female Elf* then turned and faced her beloved once more "Please, you must tell me _meleth-nin." _*My love*

Thranduil then sighed and hugged his wife on the bed. "It pains me to say this but have you noticed it also?"

Estelwen pulled away from Thranduil's embrace and furrowed her brow "What do you mean?" She asked, clearly confused at the question the King had just given her.

"When Legolas was born, did you feel something?" Thranduil looked deeply into his wife's eyes, scanning those that were so much like his new-born child's.

"I felt a warmth spread throughout my being and I felt strengthened by it…But that is all." The Queen answered still confused as to what Thranduil was getting at.

"Legolas was born on the first day of spring and the first light of the Morning sun." Thranduil replied back "Do you not remember the tales, my love?" He asked, searching her eyes for the answer that was buried deep within her being.

Silenced past and so did the minutes as the Queen tried to think of what her dear husband was talking about. Soon, she gasped and looked in horror at the King she loved and began to shake her head in denial. "_No…"_ She whispered, almost soundlessly "…_No, it can't be true…He cannot be_…"

Thranduil embraced his love once more and listened to her mumbles of denial. "I have sent word to Elrond and Celebrían, along with one to the Lord and Lady of the Golden woods. They will arrive within the next few days." Thranduil told his wife, a sense of dread now claiming him.

"_When…"_ The Queen of Mirkwood whispered "…_When did you arrange this? When did you know, Thranduil?_" She asked, wanting to know if her husband had known all this time without even telling her about the important matter.

"I knew from the moment you began to sleep after you had brought Legolas into this world and spoke to him while he slept in your arms." The King whispered back, gently brushing his fair hand down his wife's back and through her blonde, silver hair. "After about an hour, I wrote the two missives to our dear friends and asked them to come urgently. I have not told them why."

"Ai, Thranduil, _meleth-nin_." Estelwen cried within her husband's hold "Why our son? Why must he know be connected to that monster?"

Thranduil quietly sung to his beloved as he heard those two questions. His dear soul mate had been in pain, constant pain, throughout the entire pregnancy, thinking something to be wrong with their fair child and now this confirming that there was, was slowly breaking her healing heart. "Shh, my love, all will be well." He began to sing again to his beloved and rock her back and forth.

"_Nan'_…"

"No but's, _meleth_." Thranduil continued his gently rocking and soon found Estelwen slowly beginning to nod off.

Estelwen's cries died down as she had slowly begun to feel weak and in need of much sleep. She felt her weak body lift into the air by strong arms and soon felt the soft bedding underneath her form. The Queen sighed and felt the gentle sheets being pulled up towards her neck, covering her form and then the musical voice of the one she loved so much in this world drifted through her pointed ears.

Thranduil song soon came to an end and he smiled sadly at his dear wife sleeping in peace. The King turned his strong body and walked over to the cot where his sweet child lay and whispered as he looked at the fair Elven babe "_You must be strong, Greenleaf, no matter what happens, please be strong_."

With that, the King walked silently over and gently laid himself back down next to his wife and Queen.

He could only wish that Elrond and his family would arrive quickly.

* * *

Many hours past and the King and Queen went undisturbed by the people of their realm. As the Evening sky begin to fall apon the realm of the Wood Elves, many of the maids began to prepare for the evening meal, placing tableware onto the grand table and fresh jugs of water and a cup of wine for their King.

The King of Mirkwood was different to most members of royalty. He hated eating alone. After his father had passed away, Thranduil was left alone, a King who was slowly dying of grief, having many friends that had died within the Great War that had happened those many, many years ago. He had asked the friends that were saved to dine with him every morning, every lunch and every evening for he hated to feel such loneliness all because of Oropher's death.

He was not always happy with those around him for his true friend ruled another great Elven realm; the one named Imladris, protected by its Lord, Elrond_ Peredhil_. The King and Lord had been friends for as long as they could both remember. Thranduil, in his days of loneliness always sent word to the Half-Elf wondering how things were in his realm. The two were fine friends and many praised them for their great friendship.

The King awoke with a gasp, his bright eyes opening quickly. Thranduil sighed "_Just a dream, it's just a dream_…" He thought as the memories from the Great War came back to him during his sleep. "_When will I ever be rid of these terrible scenes_?" He felt a movement at his side and smiled down at his beloved, as her own eyes slowly began to open. "_Quel Undome, meleth-nin_." *Good evening, my love.*

Estelwen smiled at her husband and leaned in to kiss him. "_Quel Undome_." She replied as she broke the kiss.

"We must get ready for our meal, Estelwen." Thranduil sat up apon his and his wife's bed. "You have not eaten all day."

Estelwen sat up as well and smiled "Oh, great King of Mirkwood, you forget…" She raised her hand and pointed a finger at her beloved "…You have not eaten either."

"I have a meal right in front of me." Thranduil pushed his wife down gently on the bed and straddled her, all the while, kissing his beloved wife and then leaving butterfly kisses down her neck.

Estelwen laughed at Thranduil's soft kisses he placed on her jaw line "Should we be doing this in front of Legolas?" She questioned and her King began to undo her nightdress.

"He cannot see out of his cot, _meleth_…" His fingers worked with the many ties on her dress as he continued to kiss her softly "…Sit back and re…"

Thranduil was interrupted by a knock on his chamber door. He grunted and then called "What is it?" to whoever was on the other side, annoyed that they had stopped him from devouring his sweet meal beneath him.

"My King and Queen, Evening meal will be served in _Lepenque_. *Fifteen.* A soft female voice behind Thranduil's and Estelwen's chambers door sounded.

"_Hannon le_, Lostariel." Estelwen laughed at her husband's expression as the maid told them the news she had brought.

"Why is it that every time I want to eat…" Thranduil un-straddled his wife, pulling himself off of their shared bed and walking over to the wardrobe, opening it and pulling out a robe and a gown for his wife to wear "…They always interrupt?"

"Oh, come now _meleth_, they must think...The cream one…" The Queen shook her head as Thranduil pulled out a baby blue gown "…That you would enjoy eating something else rather than your beloved wife. No, the cream one." She sighed and slowly closed her eyes when the King pulled out a silver gown instead. She pulled the covers off of her legs and soundlessly walked over to her beloved, reaching into the wardrobe and pulling out the gown she wanted. "This is the one I wanted."

Thranduil rolled her eyes "I will never understand an _Elleth_ and her gowns." The King of Mirkwood heard the soft laughter come from his wife and he chuckled alongside it. The Wood Elf was the first in the bathroom, freshening up for the meal that was due to take place in ten minutes while Estelwen gently walked over to her baby son in the cot by the window.

The Queen looked down at the small babe and smiled sadly. She lifted Legolas out of his cot and rocked him soothingly in her fair arms, watching as his sleeping face smiled at the gentle movement. "_Oh_, tinith-las_, why must it be you?" _She whispered as she felt tears slowly spring to her eyes at the thought of darkness forever holding her son in its grasp. Estelwen blinked back her tears and watched as the identical coloured eyes of her own, started to open.

Legolas watched his mother and a small smile graced his features. He raised his chubby hands towards his mother's face and then looked towards the fair hand that was descending down apon him. The small babes smile disappeared as he took hold of the offered hand before him, wrapping his tiny fingers around the much larger one's before him.

Thranduil walked out, fully dressed and saw the sweet scene before him. He smiled lovingly and the two lives he held more than his own and walked silently over to the two, softly wrapping his arms around his beloved's waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. "He has my looks." He spoke through the silence of the room.

Estelwen laughed "He may have your looks but let us hope he does not have your pride and stubbornness." She turned her head slightly and kissed her love on his cheek before saying "I must get ready."

Thranduil took Legolas and replace Estelwen's hand with his own, smiling as the babe took his fingers and began to play with them. "You will bring us joy, _ion-nin_." The King cooed his beloved child "Much happiness will be in these lands because of you." He lowered his golden head and kissed the small Elfling on his brow, watching as Legolas laughed at his father's action. "Let us hope nothing bad befalls you in the years to come."

The King stood with his babe for a couple more minutes until Estelwen finally reappeared. She took the little Elfling off of her husband and kissed the small babes brow just like Thranduil had done a few minutes ago. The royal couple then began to exit their chambers and walk soundlessly together down the corridor, towards the dining hall.

The door to the Hall was opened by two guards. The royal couple and their new-born son entered, unannounced by the servants for Thranduil had stopped using them many years ago when he had first met the beautiful _Elleth_ at his side this very moment. As the King and Queen walked closer to their chairs, the merry speech of their dear friends quietened as they looked at the golden couple.

Thranduil was the first to sit, placing himself at the head of the table while Estelwen sat at his side, her arms full with a bundle that was wrapped in a pastel green blanket. Many of their friends looked on at the two, most of their eyes wanting to get a chance to see their new Prince. The door behind the Queen and King opened and several servants walked in with their hands full with bowls containing meat, vegetables and fruit.

The head maid, who had notified the royal couple of their meal many minutes ago, served the last bowl near the King and Queen and then bent down next to the King when he motioned her to come towards him. _"My King?"_ She whispered.

"_Go and help yourself to whatever you can find in the Kitchens."_ The King whispered back, noticing all eyes were apon his small child within Estelwen's arms. "_Take the other's with you. Tell the cooks, that I sent you there._"

Lostariel smiled her thanks at the King and before she finally moved away from Thranduil, she whispered _"You have a beautiful son, my King."_

"_Hannon le_." Thranduil smiled back and saw Estelwen smile and say her thanks also as she heard what the head maid had just said about her child.

The King of the Woodland realm picked up his wine glass as he stood and gently tapped it with fork, drawing the attention of many of his dear friends and subjects. "My dear friends, I thank you all for coming today and I hope you all enjoy this fine meal that has been prepared for you all." With that, Thranduil sat down was more and began to pick out different foods from the bowls in front of him, for himself and his beloved at his side.

Many furrowed their brows at the very brief speech their King had just given and shrugged it off. They could not understand why the King didn't speak of his new-born child then but then again, they all thought it wasn't something that the King would announce at a time like this.

Once Thranduil had plated his meal for both he and Estelwen, the King turned and faced the Captain of his guard "Tauriel, how goes everything in the forest?" He asked, wondering if the _Elleth_ had seen anything about the strange reports the border guards had handed in.

"My King." The_ Elleth_ dipped her head slightly, showing her respect "I have been out to the borders to confirm these reports and I must say it is indeed very strange to see such creatures on our borders."

"What creatures?" Estelwen asked. This was the first she was hearing about this and was now thinking about what danger that could lurk around her growing child.

"Orcs." Haerion, the Kings must trusted advisor, spoke, stealing the words out of the Mirkwood Captain's mouth. "My Queen." He bowed next to show his respect also.

"How can such evil beings come to be?" She thought aloud.

"We do not have any reason as to know why these creatures are close to our borders, nor do we know what leads them." Tauriel explained to her Queen "Sauron died many years ago. It is strange that these foul being still run amok in your forest, your Majesties."

"Tauriel." Thranduil's voice held a warning as she spoke of the dark Lord so lightly. He felt his wife's free hand fall apon his, clenching it softly as she heard about the Lord of shadows. "I will have you speaking of him in such a place." He glared at the Captain.

Tauriel immediately apologized to her King and Queen and resumed her meal. The King's gaze never softened as he thought about the being that had single handedly killed his father. Such much death happened that terrible day and even the Great Elven King, Gil-galad, also died that fateful day as well. Cut down by Sauron in the same way Oropher was.

Time slowly passed and the meal ended with the Queen's tiredness. The royal couple bid goodnight to their friends and subjects and walked quietly back to their rooms. Their little babe hadn't let a single sound out of his tiny mouth since they were within their chambers before the evening meal.

Estelwen was beginning to worry. She was sure that Elven babes were supposed to make a sound, just like that of mortal new-borns but Legolas was silent. The small laughter he made when his parents cooed him or when he played with their fingers was the only time he a loud the sweet sound escape. The Queen watched as her King opened their chamber doors and stepped inside, sighing.

"I am glad that is over." Thranduil walked over to a cream sofa that was facing the already lit fireplace within his room.

Estelwen chuckled "Now, now, _meleth,_ surely you were not that bored?" She raised her fair eye brows at the one she loved dearly.

Thranduil smiled back and motioned her to join him on the sofa he was on. His Queen walked over and sat beside him, she kissed him gently on the lips before turning back to her sleeping child. "What is wrong?" Thranduil asked, furrowing his brow slightly.

"I worry for him." Estelwen kept her eyes apon her babe "He makes no sound except for a little laughter. Elven children are not this quiet surely. Maybe it's because…"

Thranduil cut his wife of as he turned her head to face him. He looked deeply into her deep sea eyes and said "We do not know why but there is one thing that will confirm our suspicions." He told her, looking back at Legolas who slept peacefully in the pastel green blanket that was wrapped around his tiny form. "At the stroke of Midnight. This is when we shall know."

Estelwen nodded "I wish to stay awake and see. If our suspicions are not correct then I will be the happiest being to ever walk this earth."

"And what about if it's true?" Thranduil asked "What if they are correct? Will you not love him as much as you would?"

Estelwen looked at her husband, tears in her eyes. She leaned against her husband's chest and silently let her tears fall "I do not know, Thranduil. I do not know what will happen. I want to love him but what if that…that monster comes and does something to him. What if he corrupts our sons mind and makes him betray us, forever hating the ones that made him and brought him to be in this world?"

Thranduil wrapped an arm around his wife's arm "We will see at midnight, _meleth._ Come, let us sleep and be rid of these thoughts." He felt his Queen and wife nod against his chest and both stood to put their sleeping son to sleep.

Soon, both royals of Mirkwood changed into their nightclothes and got into bed.

A few hours later, they both awoke from the sound of their precious son crying…

…Dead on the stroke of Midnight.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed reading the first chapter ^^ **There will be more chapters after this one so I hope you all look forward to them as well :D

_Things you need to know?_

**1. Oropher and Gil-galad- I have twisted their deaths around a bit. Gil-galad didn't die from the heat of Sauron's body but from a death blow he received from the dark Lords mace instead. Oropher died a similar way :) **

_That's it I think?_ :o

* * *

Faramir; Finally! You have started the Prequel.

Shut up, you stupid ranger! Now get back to the other story -.-

Faramir; Ok ;-;

* * *

**Namarië!**


	2. He is alone?

Disclaimer in Chapter 1 – I worry for him.

* * *

**I' tel' supëltíe**

* * *

Chapter 2 – He is alone?

King Thranduil stood alone, waiting at the top of the palace stairs for the guests that were to be arriving any moment now. News from the border guards had told the great King that Elrond _Peredhil_ and his family were to be arriving very shorty and the news struck relief inside his saddened heart. He stood alone for a reason for his dearly beloved Queen had confined herself in the gardens, not wanting to speak to anyone as she had witness a heart breaking scene three nights ago. The King sighed as he thought back to the night; the crying from Estelwen as her heart feared for the wailing of their new-born child, Legolas.

That night, both parents never went to the screaming child. They didn't comfort the babe as they thought of the very dark being that was tormenting his mind that night. None of them could have imagined what was ailing the young Prince but both jumped to conclusions, thinking that Sauron was breaking the Elflings mind, preparing the Elfling to learn about a false past and betray them both when he was old enough to own a bow and knifes.

The morning that followed, the screaming child's cries suddenly died down and a soft giggle could be heard from inside Legolas' cot. Still, neither parents moved to see their child. Thranduil was regretting what had transpired that night. The Queen had refused to go near the child for the darkness that surrounded him was frightening her. The babe hadn't been fed for the past three days and the King of Mirkwood feared for the new life of his son. Already the Prince had showed signs of weight loss and weakening but still the King of Mirkwood did not pick his child up, nor let anyone near him, to feed him and comfort him.

"My King." A voice from in front of Thranduil brought the King back from his mind and he stared at his Captain's guard. "Lord Elrond of Imladris has arrived." Tauriel spoke and just before she moved aside, she bowed low, showing respect for her great King.

"Thank you, Tauriel." The King dismissed her and watched as the gates opened and the Imladris Lord and his family walked through, escorted by the legendary Balrog slayer as their head guard. Thranduil walked down the steps, the usual gracefulness all but gone, throwing his arms to the side and smiling slightly as he said "Welcome, my dear friend." As the King got closer, he grasped arms with the Lord "It has been long, old friend."

Elrond returned the smile and gesture as his friend spoke. He noticed the slight sadness in the King's eyes and once the King had finished he replied back "Aye, it had been long. When you sent that letter I had to leave at once." Elrond then furrowed his brows, worry sparkling across his grey eyes "Tell me, what ails the young Prince? Your new-born babe?"

"All will be revealed in time, dear friend." Thranduil said sadly "Do you have news of what time the Lady and Lord of Lothlórien is due to arrive at?" He asked, knowing that Celeborn and Galadriel should be arriving soon and he hoped that today would be the day. He didn't wish to wait any longer.

"They should be here within the next hour or so." Elrond informed the King. "Dear friend, are you alright?" Once again, the Lords brow furrowed, the sadness crept ever so slowly and the more time that past, the more pain that began to show. "Where is your beloved wife and Queen? I have not seen Estel…"

"She is in the gardens." Thranduil interrupted, noticing the looked he received from the Lords family and from the Balrog-slayer. "Estelwen is tending to the flowers." He thought about his wife, sitting alone, no life within her eyes as she thought about her child.

"Is Legolas with her?" Celebrían asked, a small smile apon her fair face as she tried to brighten the mood but it seemed that she only worsened it.

"No." The King answered simply "Legolas is in his cot upstairs in our rooms."

"He is alone?" Both twins exclaimed, tightening their hold on their baby sister, who stood between them. Why would the King and Queen leave their baby son, their _new-born_ son, alone by himself?

"Yes, he is." Thranduil answered no emotion within his voice. He watched as Celebrían gasped along with the twins and Elrond's and Glorfindel's eyes grew wide. "Come…" The King said as he turned away from the small group, waving his hand and motioning them to follow him "…Lostariel, the head maid, will show your sweet children, Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen to their rooms. Elrond, Celebrían and Glorfindel, I will show you to mine and Estelwen's. We need to talk."

The _Peredhil_ family, along with the Lords Seneschal, walked behind the King, noticing the heaving footing the King had. The gracefulness had gone and all worried for the King's health. He seemed slimmer and all could tell that the King wasn't getting the sleep he needed.

"Tauriel!" The King shouted unexpectedly which made the family from Imladris jump slightly at the harsh tone. "Go to the gardens and fetch Estelwen. Tell her that Elrond and his family have arrived. If she refuses, leave her. Do not interrupt me if she says she will not come."

Elrond blinked. "_Leave her?"_ He thought. The Lord found it strange that his dear friend has said such a thing for it was truly unlike him. It seemed as if Thranduil had changed dramatically since the last time he had seen him. Was Legolas really that bad?

The Lord, Lady and Seneschal said there farewells to the twins and Arwen as they were led away by the head maid of the palace. The three followed the King down a lowlighted corridor and soon, they all came to the King and Queen's chambers.

Thranduil silently opened the doors to his room and walked inside, motioning the three to follow him in. The King walked over to the same sofa that he and Estelwen had sat on those many nights ago, the last time they had held their baby Elfling. He slowly lifted his hands towards his face and covered it, not wanting anyone to see his pained expression "He's in the cot." The Woodland King pointed to the leafed cot beside the bed he shared with his wife.

Elrond nodded and walked over to the cot where the sleeping Prince was. He saw Glorfindel and Celebrían walk over and sit with the King, waiting for him to bring back any news that might be ailing the Prince. The Lord looked down at the cot that was now in front of him and smiled at the small babe that was wide awake and now staring at him. The Half-Elf reached into the cot and picked the young Elfling up; resting the babe in his arms and then letting the small Prince play with his fingers. The Lord remembered that Arwen loved to play with fingers when she was also Legolas' age. The small digits fascinated her to no end.

Elrond watched as Legolas giggled when Elrond gently ran his finger down the Elflings chubby arm he held out towards him. The child looked skinny for his age. He could tell that the Elfling hadn't been fed for quite some time and that worried him. "_Why wasn't Thranduil or Estelwen looking after their new-born?_" He Lord of Imladris looked back at the small babe within his arms and smiled down at the giggling Elfling. The deep sea blue eyes made the Half-Elf remember the gentle one's of the Queen and the golden locks apon his head defiantly told Elrond that he was Thranduil's son. "When was the last time you fed him?" Elrond asked, watching his Lady and the Balrog-slayer's face as they both furrowed their brows in confusion.

"_Since he was born."_ Thranduil answered in but a small whisper, ashamed of how he had been treating his child since he found out about what his son actually was.

Celebrían gasped "That was three days ago!" She exclaimed. She could now feel the King's silent sorrow seeping into her fair skin. She got up from where she was sat and then knelt in front of the King, lifting his hands away from his covered face. The Lady of Imladris almost broke down in tears when she saw the proud King's own tears rolling down his fair, strong cheeks. "_What is wrong, Thranduil_?" She whispered gently "_You can tell us anything, you know this_."

"Look at his wrist." The King wiped his tears from his face "Look at his right wrist, Elrond." He said, not once wanting to look back at his very good friend.

Elrond looked down at the babe in his arms once more and gently took hold of the tiny chubby wrist. "_No…_" He thought as his eyes widened, looking at a perfect star shaped birth mark on the Prince's skin. "He cannot be…" Elrond looked at the back of his dear friend and the faces of his family "He's…Legolas is…" He stuttered his words and watched as Glorfindel got up from where he sat and walked over to his Lord.

"_By the Valar…"_ He whispered as he saw the small star mark on the Prince's fair skin. "He's finally been found." The Seneschal smiled slightly but dropped it instantly, his eyes widening when he saw the small darkness that hovered in the small orbs before him "My Lord, look."

Elrond looked down and saw the faint swirl and he thought he could hear a small laughter; it shrouded by different sounds, at the back of his mind. A knock at the door and Thranduil saying "Come in." to worn out to yell at the maid that had disturbed him and his guest, brought the Half-Elf back into the real world and out of his thoughts.

"My Lord, Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn have arrived." An Elven maiden spoke with such gentleness in her voice that it soothed those in the room. "They are making their way now with the Lords little Elven children, Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir." The maid bowed and then left the inhabitants of the room to think and talk amongst themselves.

Soon, the Lord and Lady, along with the twin sons and daughter of Elrond and Celebrían, reached the King's chambers and silently opened the doors.

As soon as the door opened, Legolas began to cry, the change of his mood affected all those around. The King immediately jumped up from where he sat, almost knocking over Elrond's wife and Lady and then ran to his crying babe. Thranduil rocked Legolas from side to side, trying his best to hush the small Elfling and to try and get him to calm down.

By now, Arwen soon began to cry and Galadriel picked her up and silently hushed her as well. Elladan and Elrohir swarmed their grandmother, looking ever watchful at their baby sister who they were always over-protecting and spoiling. Celeborn also went to his wife's side and watched as his beautiful granddaughter slowly ceased her cries but a sniffle or two was never an ear shot away.

"Arwen, I want you to close your eyes for a second." Galadriel smiled at her daughters and son-in-laws child. She watched as Arwen nodded and her eyes closed, her small head bobbing to tell her grandmother that she had them closed.

"Elladan, Elrohir…" Celeborn placed his gentle hands on his identical grandson's backs and moved them forward; away from their baby sister "…Let us sit with your mother for a while." He saw the twins nod slightly as they were ushered forwards towards Celebrían.

"What are you going to do?" Glorfindel asked from his Lords side, almost shouting because of the cries from the young Prince in Thranduil's arms.

"I need you all to trust me." The Lady of Light looked at the King "King Thranduil, do you?"

Thranduil nodded, knowing exactly what the white Lady was about to do for he had seen it before at his after wedding party. "Do anything you like. Just please…" He pleaded, almost cursing himself for feeling so weak. "…Please, just help him."

Galadriel nodded and then walked over and sat down on a spare chair, shifting Arwen, who giggled at the movement, slightly in her arms as she tried to get into a comfortable position. Once she was, her eyes began to glaze over and the cries from Legolas died down.

All eyes where fixated on the two stars that sat together in Thranduil's and Estelwen's chambers.

The King, however, had his apon those of his sons deep sea one's. The soft glaze within the young Elflings eyes looked as if the Prince was asleep and Woodland Elf sighed with relief as the cries stopped altogether.

"_I knew we would see each other again, my old friend_." A voice so evil, so full of shadow, echoed throughout the blackened space that surrounded Arwen and Galadriel. The darkness was sickening. No light penetrated the abyss that the two _Elliths_ stood within.

Arwen cowered behind her grandmother, clutching the Lady's gown as she saw the black shadow swirl and talk, holding within its clouded arms, the tiny babe of the King and Queen of Mirkwood.

"_It has been long indeed…"_ Galadriel glared at the shadowed being, watching in anger as the shadow formed a being with such darkness that he was named the Lord of it.

"…_Sauron."_

* * *

**That evil being! :o **I must say, this chapter may have seemed pretty boring :/ I think it might be because of my other story that I am writing as well which is making it seem boring? I don't know...You can be the Judge of that XD

_There is nothing, unfortunately_ :)

* * *

**Reviews; **

**Jasperslittlesister; **Thank you and yes there is :o I hope this wasn't long :)

**LightsCDark; **Thank you ^^ I know, I do to…That poor little King :( Sorry and I will try to be ;) It's just when I see his face, I want to abuse it ;D Thanks again :')

**Calemireth; **I didn't know what else to call him! :o xD Ahaha yeah, I am sorry if that bit confused you a little :P I feel sorry for baby Leggy but Sauron is here now and that makes you happy yes? ;) No, you're not slow, just turtle pace ;) I JOKE! ;D I hope this was soon? :D

**Alchino; **Thank you ^^

**Nightrunner144; **Awww thank you :D Ah, you will find that out next chapter ;D I am so evil :')

* * *

**Frodo: wow. A new story while you write another…You must be tired :o**

**I am! :( Thank you for worry about me Frodo :3**

**Frodo: That's alright, Sophie *hugs***

***Hugs back* :')**

* * *

**Namarië!**


	3. There is something…

Disclaimer in Chapter 1 – I worry for him.

_Warning__: One rude word to look out for. _

_Don't tell me I didn't warn you because I did._

* * *

**I' tel' supëltíe**

* * *

Chapter 3 – There is something…

Sauron, the Lord of all shadows, smiled at the Lady of light before him and also the Evenstar, Arwen Undómiel. Within his arms he held the baby Elf child of Thranduil and Estelwen, the other half of his soul. He smiled down at the silent babe that was staring up at him, looking deeply into his black eyes, searching for something within them. The Lord also looked into those of Legolas'. The bright spark that showed that he was the lost star, were the deepest blue eyes he had ever seen, inherited by the Queen of Mirkwood.

"_Let him be, Annatar_." Galadriel glared dangerously, looking at the smiling pale face of the dark Lord. Her own blue eyes flickered to the still babe in Sauron's arms and she could tell already that Legolas was looking for something and that something would in fact be the sign of Sauron being part of him. It was only a matter of time before he would know and learn to trust the Lord. This was something none of them wanted.

"_Oh come now, Galadriel…_" Sauron laughed, causing the young form of Arwen to cower further behind her grandmother. "_…The little Princeling and I have finally been reunited. You would not want us to be apart now, would you?_" The Lord asked and his laughter became louder when he saw Galadriel's eyes turn into those of a fierce storm, blowing widely in her eyes and sweeping all those that looked her way. But Sauron had seen this look many times in the past and such a thing would never scare him.

"_Yes, I would…_" She answered simply, never turning her fierce gaze away from the Lord of shadows. She gently placed a hand on her granddaughters head as Arwen gripped her dress tighter in fear. The Lady of Lothlórien knew that Arwen would be afraid apon her first meeting with Sauron. In time, she hoped that the small Elfling would conquer this fear and aid the Prince when she herself could not. "..._I do not know what will happen with you constantly in his thoughts. I want you to go, leave him alone until he will be told of his fate at his coming of age_."

"_I do not think I will be able to do that, my dear Lady_." Sauron's smile faded "_The coming of age for Elves is when they hit the age of three thousand years. I will not wait that long for I am growing in power and soon I will change the world we live on now." _Fire burned in his black eyes, little swirls of red could be seen as he thought about what the Lady had just said to him. "_You cannot force me to leave his mind_. _I am apart of him as you are apart of little Arwen behind you._"

"_I will force you, Annatar, no matter how long it will take._" Galadriel turned and picked up her fair daughters babe, resting her on her arm. "_You cannot stop me in doing so_." Soon, the Lady began to fade, along with Arwen and Legolas in the dark Lord's arms. She heard the cries from Sauron as she began to return to the world outside the young Prince's mind. She cursed the dark Lord for using such a word in the fair language of Thranduil's people.

"_Lle xhan! Lle eydfay ten' sina!_" *You bitch! You will pay for this!* Sauron cursed, darkening the fair speech with the harsh words of the mortals. "_When I break the spell, I will haunt the little brat like a ghost that stalks the empty corridors of an old palace that have been long forgotten. Soon, your own race will taste the wrath of my power! Hear, me Galadriel! I will kill you all!"_

And with those last final words did the Lady of Light, Arwen and Legolas return to the world outside the tiny babe's mind. As Galadriel's fair eyes opened, she smiled at the concerned faces of all the Elves sat inside the King and Queen of Mirkwood's chambers. The Lady looked at her husband and saw the worry within his eyes; in fact each and every other Elf had the same look. She sighed "All is well." She said simply, watching as their faces relaxed.

"Is he alright?" Thranduil asked, still gently rocking his tiny Elfling in his arms. "Is Legolas okay?" He was worried immensely for his and his Wife's babe. The silence that greeted the King when he saw Legolas stop his cries, after the eyes that looked so much like his beloveds glazed over, his fear began to grow for the small child once more. Never had he seen such a calm face of the child in his arms before.

"He is fine..." Arwen got off of her grandmothers lap and ran towards her two brothers, sitting in between them both, feeling much safer in their embrace than her grandmothers. "…That nasty shadow did nothing. He was mean. Very mean to grandmother." She pouted; almost immediately recovering from the fear she had previously felt when she had just saw the Lord of all shadows a couple of seconds ago.

Galadriel laughed which caused most to smile at the youngest child of Elrond and Celebrían. "Arwen is very much right. The Prince is fine…" Her laughter died down, her face turning serious at the King of Mirkwood. "…But it is true that you child is the lost star. Sauron does not torment his mind and neither do I think that he will make young Legolas betray you." She watched as Thranduil sighed with relief.

The King was happy and the news but the dark thoughts still ran through his mind. Legolas would always be connected to the dark Lord and that many dark days would be apon him. Who knew what the Lord would do as soon as Legolas was able to talk and walk. "Is there anything you can do? To stop Sauron from being in his mind?" He asked sadly, not once taking his eyes of those of his smiling child in his strong arms.

"There is something…" Celeborn said from where he stood, beside the twin sons and daughter of his own daughter and son-in-law sat. "…It is an ancient spell that was found in Gondolin years after the War of Wrath. Many of our kind went back to the last ruins of the great Elven stronghold, before Beleriand sunk beneath the sea and found the spell, keeping it hidden until the use of it in the ages to come." He explained, turning to his son-in-law when Elrond asked:

"I have never heard of this spell before."

"My Lord is right." Glorfindel agreed. "I was there when the hidden city fell and I have lived many of my life in the once great city and never before have I heard of this either."

"That is because it was kept secret." Celeborn walked to his beloved's side, taking her hand within his. "Lord Turgon had it kept in the deepest parts of the hidden city away from untrusted eyes. When Morgoth had marched his army, the dark Lord had indeed looked for the spell, wanting to destroy it for it could also be used to destroy him but alas, he could not find it which we should all be thankful for. It could be used for great power and evil if the reader so wished."

"More history lessons!" Both twins exclaimed, unknowing to them that they had slightly brightened the mood from their silly shout. "Haven't we had enough of them from Lord Erestor?" They questioned

Celebrían laughed at the twins, finding them both adorable when they spoke at the same time "Now, now, my sweet one's, this is not a history lesson for just you little pranksters but for all of us." The Lady of Imladris watched as the twins blushed at her words and fair voice and saw them both nod, silencing themselves as the continued to hear more of the adult convocation that was happening around them.

"How will the spell work?" Thranduil asked, feeling the hand that belonged to Elrond on his shoulder.

"It will be like any other spell." Galadriel replied "When young Legolas awakes at the stroke of Midnight, this is when we shall act. Everyone, but myself, Celeborn and Elrond, should not be permitted in your chambers, _Aran _*King*, until I and Elrond have finished our work. We shall begin it tonight. The sooner the better."

The King nodded but as he was about to reply, the door to his chambers flew open and a figure came running in and took his babe from his arms. "Estelwen!" He gasped when he looked at his beloved wife.

"Why are they in here?" The Queen asked, tightening her hold on Legolas' small form. "Have they touched him? Please, tell me or I will not forgive you. I will not have no-one touch my baby!" She yelled at the Elves in hers and Thranduil's room.

"I am sorry, _Aran-nin_." A voice from the door drew Thranduil's attention. "I tried to stop her, I truly did but I cannot disobey _Tari-nin_ *my Queen's* commands."

"Thank you, Tauriel, you did your best." The King said and he watched as his captain of his guard, bow and leave, thoughts about the frantic Queen still within her mind. Thranduil turned his attention to his wife "Calm down, _meleth-nin." _He said as he walked towards his wife. The Wood Elf watched as she took a few steps away from his own, backing away from him as if he was the very evil that haunted their son's mind. The King sighed and answered her questions, thinking it would be the only way to get his wife to trust him again "Only myself and Elrond have held Legolas. They are here because I let them in."

Estelwen looked into her husband's eyes and then saw the truth within them. She suddenly broke down in tears, crumbling to the floor beneath her "I am sorry, 'Lass. I have been a bad parent. I did not mean to abandon you when you needed us the most. I am sorry." She paid no attention to the looks from the Elves around, nor the warm arm of her husbands that wrapped around her shoulders.

Celebrían and Glorfindel slowly motioned the three Ñoldorin children to follow them both out of the King's chambers and back into their own, Elrond following as he left the royal couple alone with their four day new-born. Galadriel and Celeborn also left, silently discussing the spell that they were to perform with their son-in-law at the stroke of Midnight.

Thranduil hushed and rocked his crying wife as she still mumbled many apologise to their tiny babe. "It seems he forgives you, _meleth_." The King smiled as he saw the tiny babe smile and raise his chubby arms to his mother's face, softly rubbing away the tears that streamed down her face.

Estelwen laughed and sniffed "_Hannon le, ion-nin_." She turned and faced her husband, looking into his eyes once more and seeing the truth that was their previously had been replaced by sadness. "What's wrong, Thranduil?" She asked, worry began to build within her again.

"They will perform a spell." The King told her, watching Estelwen's very own eyes as he did "Galadriel, Elrond and Celeborn will perform some ancient spell but alas…" He silently cursed himself for not asking what the spell was to do "…I have not a clue as to what the spell will do to our _tinith-lass_. I was foolish not to ask what it does."

Estelwen was silent but soon said "It is alright, _meleth_, I forgive you." She said, looking down at the now sleeping babe in her arms…

"Let us hope that all will be well."

* * *

**Short chapter :) **Awww poor Estelwen and Thranduil :/ I hope things get better for them ;) M'ahahaha! *Cough cough* Well I think this will end in about four or five chapters so then I can get on with writing the other stories I plan to do D There will be more to come though, do not worry :')

_Something's you need to know? :3_

**1. Annatar - Sauron's name for when he tricked the Elves into making the One Ring for him.**

**2. Coming of age - In my story, the coming of age for an Elf is three thousand :P I know...Long time, right? ;)**

**3. The spell - I have made up the spell, as most would know ;) I did thing about previously putting the spell in Doriath instead of Gondolin but then I though of the battle with Morgoth and it was a perfect idea ;3**

_That's it I think? _^^

* * *

**Reviews;**

**Jasperslittlesister; ***Joins in with the dance* I couldn't wait that long ;) It would be boring otherwise for them I would write about the long three days that Thranduil and Estelwen would have to endure for the Lords and Ladies to arrive ;D Thank you _mellon_ :D

**Alchino; **Ahaha thank you :3 I like giving people surprises ;D Ahaha me too, to be honest ^^ I hope this chapter was soon? :)

**Calemireth; **You love him so much! O.o It's slightly freaky :o I Joke! I love him too ;D Yeah she is but then again, she has never seen Sauron before and many would cower at seeing him, even though you and me would run up to him and hug him just before screaming and running away XD I think Baby-leggy works best, _mellon_ ;) Ahaha me too and I hope this chapter was soon enough for you ;D

**Marynasuke; **Awww thank you :'3 I am glad you think that! I thought maybe it was at the beginning but I am glad you think it isn't :D

**BrightWatcher; **Hell yeah it is ;D I am glad you did :') Arwen…Doesn't know yet, I will be making sure I write a story about Legolas' time in Imladris when Arwen finds out. Except for Legolas, they all do, Arwen is still a bit confused but she understands later on. You will find out more about the stars hopefully in this story than the others, not entirely sure yet though :O aha! Thank you, _mellon _:D

**ArwenElf16; **That poor little Elfling :/ Thank you! That will be in later stories but I am still debating whether I should write a few stories during Leggy's time in Dol Guldur or to just keep it so that you will all know through the dreams he has when he returns to Mirkwood and when he goes to Imladris to heal. You can indeed, _mellon-nin_, they would both appreciate it :3 Thank you and Thank you again! :D

**LightsCDark; **Yeah, that's why I wanted to add Sauron in quickly so my viewers wouldn't get bored with the waiting ;) I am a very smart person :3 (I'm joking, I'm not smart really) ;) Thank you! :')

**Nightrunner144; **Thank you :) I am glad you do :D I hope this chapter was soon? :o

* * *

*ArwenElf16 is in a group hug with Estelwen and Thranduil.*

Would you guys break it up?

*Doesn't move.*

Hello?

*...*

! *Grabs Thranduil, pulling him out the hug* What do you think you are doing?

Thranduil: Hugging…What else does it look like? *Walks back to the hug.*

-.-

* * *

**Namarië!**


	4. Why!

Disclaimer in Chapter 1 – I worry for him.

* * *

**I' tel' supëltíe**

* * *

Chapter 4 – Why?!

The King of Mirkwood sighed as he got out of his bed and walked over to the cot were his new born son was now crying. He knew what the time was and this night was to be the night were the Lady of the Golden woods, along with her husband and Thranduil's dear old friend, were to perform a spell that would stop Sauron from entering the babe's mind temporarily. He rocked his screaming child in his strong arms, hushing Legolas as he saw tiny tears descend down the slightly chubby cheeks.

Estelwen was awake next, smiling softy at the two _Ellyn_ that held a special place in her heart. Legolas' cries were different to any other babe's cry both the King and Queen had ever heard. It would start of silent and then a small sob would sound, only the heightened senses of the wood Elves could hear such a thing, then a wail would escape the baby's mouth, waking the Queen from her slumber. She always awoke to Thranduil rocking the sweet Elfling, trying to get Legolas to settle but none of it would work until the morning's sun made its way over the mountains, signalling a new day.

"_Meleth-nin_…" Thranduil's soft voice drew the Queen out of her thoughts "…Could you go and wake Lord Elrond, Lady Galadriel and the Lord Celeborn. It is time." He said, turning back to the small child in his arms, lifting a small finger for Legolas to take and play with. The King watched as Legolas took the slender digit but his cries did not cease.

Estelwen left silently, walking down the halls in her night dress, straightening out her clothes and her sun blonde hair as she did. She past a couple of guards on their night watch, smiling to them as they blushed slightly at their Queen walking through the stone halls in her night clothes. None were to stop her and Estelwen was thankful for that. She came to a halt as she stood in front of the guest chambers that were occupied by the family from Imladris. The _Elleth_ entered soundlessly and then walked over to a double door, knocking on it gently as she tried not to make any noise so that it may disturb the little ones in their separate rooms.

"_Come in_." A whisper sounded from the other side and Estelwen silently turned the door knob, pushing the door open and revealing a dimly lit bedroom. She looked and saw the Lord of Imladris pulling back the coves gently and swinging his legs over the bed, bringing a hand up towards his head as he brushed the stray strands of raven coloured hair out from his face. "Is it time, _Tari-nin_?" He questioned, looking at the sun blonde _Elleth_ as he did.

The Queen nodded at the Lord and watched him stand, pulling the covers back over the bed just before walking towards her to follow her out. A slight shuffling noise was made as the two were almost out the door of Elrond's bed chamber and both looked back to see the little Arwen rubbing her eyes as she sat up and looked at the two.

"_Adar?"_ *Daddy?* Arwen yawned, her eyes still blurry from sleep.

Elrond smiled as he walked back over to the bed and sat on it. "Little Arwen, my sweet child, why do you wake?" He asked, placing a hand on the small Elflings head as he watched her smile tiredly.

"_Adar _is not here with _Naneth_ and me." The tiny child replied, looking deeply into Elrond's eyes as she did. It seemed as though Arwen had not seen Estelwen and the Queen was glad. If she had, she would have wanted to know where her _Ada_ was to be going with someone she hardly knew.

"I am going to see to the _Aran_ and _Tari's_ child, sweet one." Elrond gently eased his daughter back into bed and watched as her eyes began to close. The Lord pulled the covers up to Arwen's neck and kissed her brow softly. Soon his youngest child and only daughter was asleep.

"_Good luck."_ The sweet whisper from Celebrían reached Elrond's ears and the Lord looked at his wife. He saw her eyes glazed over in Elven sleep and a small smile was apon her fair face.

Elrond reached over and placed a kiss of his Wife's brow also "_Hannon le, lisse'-nin_." *Thank you, my sweet* He rose up from the bed and then followed the Queen once more, closing both doors before walking down the hall with the Queen of Mirkwood. He looked at Estelwen and furrowed his brow, he gently placed a hand on her head and watched as she stopped her walking and looked up at him with tears running down her fair face. Elrond smiled sadly "All will be well, _mellon-nin_. Legolas will come to no harm."

Estelwen hung her head. She wanted to believe the words the Lord was saying but couldn't find herself to do so. The tears continued to come as she said "I know I am not the strongest Elf alive but I find it hard to tell myself that your words are true, _Hîr-nin_." *my Lord*

"Most would in your situation, Estelwen." Elrond smiled and then pulled the Queen gently into his embrace, brushing her sun blonde hair as he spoke "The world we all know is not a kind place. None of us would have known that it was your child that was to be attached to Sauron. It could have been any child regardless of them being Man, Dwarf or Hobbit." He felt the Queen nod against his chest, he knew the tears were still spilling from her eyes and he sighed "Celebrían was like this when she found out about Arwen." He heard Estelwen stop her cries suddenly "It is not easy knowing that your child would be a star and have devastating consequences with it. You are not going to lose your son as I am going to lose my daughter."

Estelwen blinked against the Lords chest and pulled out slowly from his embrace "What do you mean?" She questioned, seeing the sad smile apon the Half-Elf's face.

"You should know that the Evening Star has a choice. A tough choice which would either lead her into despair or into a path of happiness where she would spend all her days with the one she loved." Elrond said, walking back down the corridor towards the Queen's and King's chambers. "She is to either pick immortality or slowly turn into a mortal." He heard the Queen gasp beside him but he did not stop to look at her. "Come, the Lord and Lady of Lothlórien should already be inside your chambers, making preparations for the spell."

Estelwen nodded as she continued down, what it seemed like, a never ending corridor. His words stayed in her head "_You are not going to lose your son as I am going to lose my daughter"_ She indeed did not want to lose her child but to hear such a thing from her husband's best friend was something she had never seen. The Lord had always been happy around his youngest child that it seemed like he had no other feeling towards Arwen except for the one of happiness and of cause love. She looked ahead of her and saw Thranduil by himself leaning up against a wall, his arms folded across his chest as he waited for her to return with the Lord.

Elrond nodded to his dear friend, a smile gracing his features. He saw Thranduil do the same and then he went over to the chamber door, opening it and then closing it as he did. He looked around his friend's chambers and saw his mother and father-in-law both standing in the middle of the room, Legolas within Celeborn's arms.

"Elrond…" Celeborn looked up at his sailed daughters husband "…Let us begin."

The Lord of Imladris nodded and walked forwards, taking the crying babe from Celeborn's arm and placing him in the middle of a drawn circle, a pillow there so that the Princeling wouldn't be on the cold stone floor, within the King and Queen's chamber. The furniture had been moved to the sides of the room so that there was enough space for the spell they were about to cast on the young Prince of Mirkwood. Elven numerals were scribbled on the outer ring of the chalk drawing as well as many different patterns on the middle rings. The inner ring was bare except for the green pillow and the crying babe apon it.

Elrond stepped out of the circle and stood in a triangle shape along with his sailed wife's parents. He looked at the babe and smiled sadly, closing his grey eyes, just before muttering some words that had just come to his head the minute he had stepped out of the circle. Galadriel and Celeborn muttered their own words and as the minutes past, a bright purple light glowed on the other ring and soon the whole chamber was bathed in the soft light. The middle rings were soon darkened by the shadows that rose from them. The inner stayed pure, a white glow shadowing Legolas' form as it rose above him, creating a barrier that protected him from the shadows that were rising.

Thranduil watched from outside, with his wife beside him, the chamber as muffled voices sounded from within. The wail from his child continued and soon a bright purple light escaped the small gap underneath the door. The King and Queen both furrowed their brows as they saw the light and Estelwen squeezed Thranduil's hand tighter as she thought about what was happening within their chambers.

As the muttering from the three elders came to a stop, all three opened their eyes and watched as the black shadow battled with that of the barrier that was protecting the Prince from the onslaught of darkness. "_Why?!"_ A faded voice reached the three elders ears as they continued to watch the battle that was happening before them. _"Why?!" _The voice became louder with each shadow that hit the barrier around Legolas crying form.

"You will not disturb the peace here anymore, Sauron." Celeborn spoke, watching as the shadow grew more in size and the dark shadows became darker, as if such a thing was possible for the endless darkness within it. "Go back and leave his mind."

"I will not go! You cannot stop me!" The dark Lord yelled in his shadow. The form of Sauron himself had not yet been revealed as the shadows still attacked the light. "You cannot stop me from seeing my other half!"

"We can and we will!" Galadriel yelled back. It was not like the Lady of light to shout and she had not done such a thing in many years.

"No! I will not be parted from him! You would not like it if your were parted from Arwen, would you Galadriel?!" The dark Lord heard no reply from the Lady of light and he howled, attacking the light once more, increases the speed of it. All the while hoping it would crack the barrier around his other half to his soul.

Elrond furrowed his brows slightly as he heard the faintest _crack_ travel to his delicate ears. It seemed as if no-one else had heard the sound so he ignored it. However, as much as he tried not thinking about the small sound, the more it nagged at him to understand where it had come from.

With a cry of rage, Sauron watched as his attack did no damage and soon the light became brighter, forcing the shadows back to where they had come from. "No!" He shouted as he felt the sudden attack on his darkness.

"We have terms, Annatar; you will leave the Prince in peace until his coming of age." Elrond heard the shouts and screams form the dark Lord, cursing in the fair grey language of the woodland Elves. "Do not think this barrier will break until then." _"Will it break until then? Where did that sound come from?" _He thought, still wanting to know where it had sounded from.

With one final curse from Sauron, the shadows sunk back into the floor and soon the light from the barrier and the purple glow from the outer ring disappeared as well. Elrond sighed, exhaustion finally overcoming him from chanting a foreign spell. He saw his mother and father-in-law sigh as well and sag as their energy fled them. The Lord walked through the chalk circle and picked up the still crying Legolas.

The young Princeling continued to wail but as soon as Elrond brought his hand up towards him, a long slender finger held out, he took the digit and his cries stopped. A small laugh escaped the Prince's mouth and he looked up at the unknown being that held him and looked deeply into the Elf's eyes. He laughed even more as the _Ellon_ smiled at him. His eyes began to drop as tiredness overcame him.

Thranduil and Estelwen stood straight as they both saw their chamber doors open and the Lords and Lady walked out, exhaustion apon their fair faces. "Did it work? Is Legolas okay?" The King questioned, feeling his darling wife beside him squeeze his hand once again as she waited for the answer that would sooth her fears.

"Everything went perfectly fine." Elrond smiled weakly, nodding to the Lord of Lady of Lothlórien as they walked back in the direction of the chambers. "He is sleeping and is _very_ hungry. When he awakes, which, if I am correct, will be in four hours' time, feed him straight away. Legolas has gone many days without eating, anymore and then you can begin the fear for him." Elrond winked at the Queen and saw her blush. She thanked him and walked inside her chambers, noticing that everything was as it was when she had left to get the Lord.

"Are you sure everything is well? You were in their for two hours, _mellon-nin_." Thranduil asked, telling the lord the precise time and watching as Elrond furrowed his brows.

"That long?" The Lord exclaimed. When he saw the King nod, he then snapped out of his shock and sighed "As I said before, everything went perfectly fine. Legolas is strong and the spell did not back fire." Elrond squeezed Thranduil's shoulder "_Quel Undome, mellon-nin_." *Good night, my friend.*

With that, the Lord began to walk away from his friend, making his way down the corridor and back to his own rooms, tiredness slowly flowed through his being. He just hoped he would make it in time before…

Elrond never felt himself fall to the stone floor but he also never felt the strong arms that stopped him from hitting the floor below. Glorfindel sighed as he smiled "You know, you should sleep more, _mellon_." Glorfindel chuckled lightly and then wrapped a hand around his friend's waist and got Elrond's other arm around his shoulder. He walked silently, nodded to the guards that stood watch, concern in their eyes for the sleeping form of the Lord of Imladris. Soon, he came to the chambers where he was staying with the Imladris family and made his way to Elrond's bedroom, opening the door and gently placing his Lord in bed. Once he had sorted his Lord out, tucking the sheets up to his neck, he left and walked back to his own.

Thranduil, by now, was watching the sleeping form of his child with his wife. He smiled as he saw the peacefulness in Legolas' sleep. The King yawned and a soft giggle from down beside him made him look at his Queen. "Something amusing, _kalian-nin_?" *my light?* He asked.

"Nay, nay, _beleg er_." *strong one.* Estelwen replied, walking over towards their bed and then lying down apon it, pulling the cream sheet up to cover her form. "Let us sleep, _meleth, _I know you are as tired as I am."

"Aye, there is something I must agree with you on." Thranduil nodded and made his way over towards his bed as well, pulling his wife into an embrace as he lay beside her. He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead as he said "_Quel Undome_."

Estelwen returned the kiss and smiled.

"_Quel undome, meleth-nin ar' quel undome a' lle, tinith-lass_." *Good night, my love and good night to you, little leaf*

* * *

**Awww :3 **What a cute little ending ;D

-Well, I do not know whether I will do another chapter of this or leave it as it is? Tell me what I should do! :o

_There is nothing you need to know _:)

* * *

**Reviews;**

**Jasperslittlesister; **Galadriel isn't afraid of anyone ;) Well, your answer is all there, _mellon_ :D I hope this update was soon enough :D

**Calemireth; **Oh no! What have I done?! I have separated them :( What a bad person I am :'( Poor Sauron D: Ahaaha you and me both ;D We can de together, _mellon_! Ah, a dying from hugging Sauron...A dream come true :'3 Ahahaha And what a nasty future it will bring *grins evilly* ) I hope this was soon! :')

**ArwenElf16; **Aahaha Galadriel is awesome but not as awesome as Sauron ;D It would be boring within them two, me thinks ;D Ah, well I do hope you liked the spell bit :D I am not sure whether I am? :o I might leave it for Leggy to have dreams instead, they would tell you what he endure etc. They would be told from when he got back to Mirkwood and when he is within Imladris :) Thank you! :'3 And I can't wait either ;D

**Nightrunner144; **Awww thank you and Hell yeah he is! ;) He needs some soap to wash out his mouth ;D I hope this was soon enough? :)

**BrightWatcher; **Ahahaaha Yeah, I re-read that part and I was like "Wow. I would have never of guessed" -.- xD ahahaa I am glad you are ;D Thank you :D

* * *

**Legolas: I am finally free!**

**How do you know? Wait...Aren't you supposed to be a baby? o.o**

**Legolas: Yes...Why?**

**Well, your not. Your an adult. Strong, beautiful and you don't smell like wet nappies and poop. **

**Legolas: Was that a compliment?**

**Mmm...I guess? I dunno :o**

**Legolas: Urm, thank you? O.o**

**You are very welcome, Leggy! :')**

**Legolas: DON'T CALL ME LEGGY!**

**Heehee :3**

* * *

**Namarië! **


	5. Ada

Disclaimer in Chapter 1 – I worry for him.

_Leave me a little review?_

-I want your feedback; You love it, like it, hate it, can't stand it? Please tell me! :)

* * *

**I' tel' supëltíe**

* * *

Chapter 5 – _Ada_

I had been four days since the Lady of Lothlórien, along with her Lord and daughter's husband, had performed the ancient spell on Legolas to ease the child's mind and keep the dark Lord away from the small being.

All was cheerful in the grand hall where a massive feast was being celebrated for the King and Queen's new-born son and their Prince. Thranduil had only just told his guest and friends moments ago that the little elfling was named '_Laegolas. The Greenleaf of his people_.' Congratulations had rang through the air as the King had told them, holding the small babe within his arms, his dearly beloved stood beside him.

The feast had been going on for five hours now; Legolas was already asleep in his father's arms, oblivious to what was happening around him, the faces of many of his people were looking at his chubby face as they greeted their King and Queen, wishing them happiness in life. Singers sung a merry tune lifting the darkness in many hearts and dancers covered the floor, sweeping every inch as they danced away their fears. Wine had been brought out from the cellars and was offered to everyone. Usually, only the King would have wine but this was indeed an event that no one was going to forget.

Thranduil watched as his guests and friends danced and sung, bright smiles apon their faces as they did. "_How could such one that is so small, bring happiness into many hearts?"_ He thought as he looked down at his tiny babe. The King looked back up and saw his dear friend and his family from Imladris on the floor, the twins dancing and laughing with their sister while the Lord and his Lady danced close by, keeping a watchful eyes on the mischievous twins the most. "_By the Valar, I only hope Legolas will not be like those two pranksters_." He smiled; not knowing Estelwen caught the look and smiled as well.

The King then saw the Balrog-slayer. He too was on the dance floor, dancing with an _Elleth_ the King had not expected to see him dancing with. Thranduil raised his eye brows at his Captains guard, still smiling as the pair twirled and smiled, Tauriel almost blushing as the Golden Elf from Imladris did. His blue eyes moved from the pair and caught sight of Celeborn and Galadriel. They both sat together on a small table on the edge of the dance floor; smiling at the festivity and the happy wood Elves for they knew that life within the forest was weakening and the birth of the new-born Prince lightened their spirits.

"_I hope you will be happy, _Aran_ Thranduil."_ A voice within the King's mind made him look directly at the Lady of light, a loving smile apon her features.

Thranduil sighed as he smiled "_Aye, I will be. I thank you, your husband and Elrond for everything you have done for my little Elf._"

"_You are most welcome_." Galadriel bowed her head and both she and Celeborn raised their wine glasses to the King and Queen, taking a sip of the wine Thranduil loved so much.

Estelwen saw the silent conversation play out but was soon distracted as she saw the Lord of Imladris walk towards her, Celebrían by his side and the Lord Glorfindel and the captain of the Mirkwood guard walking behind them. She bowed slightly, greeting the Lord and those that came with him as they came closer.

"Care for a dance _Tari-nin_?" Elrond asked, holding out his and for her to take.

By now, Thranduil had finished the silent conversation with the Lady of Lothlórien and turned as he heard Elrond speak the six words, smiling as his wife blushed and looked up at him asking for permission. The King sighed and laughed "You need not ask me_ meleth-nin. _Go, have fun."

"And what about you Thranduil?" Celebrían spoke, looking at the King as she held out her own hand "Surely you would not pass up this opportunity?" She winked which made Thranduil laugh harder and cause Estelwen to furrow her brows.

"Aye, I would not but I do indeed have a child in my arms, _vanima er_." *beautiful one.* The King winked back; looking at Elrond the slightest as he saw the Lord sigh and smile the slightest.

"We will take him, _Aran-nin_." Glorfindel spoke up from behind the Imladris pair. "I am sure you do not want to be stood here for the whole night and not once celebrate your son's birth."

"Ah, Glorfindel, you are right as always. Come, take care of Legolas as I go and enjoy myself with this _lisse' dulin_" *sweet bird.* The King smiled at Celebrían, watching as she looked briefly at Elrond and smiled cheekily at him. Thranduil gently gave the Balrog-slayer his and Estelwen's baby Elfling and took the Lady of Imladris' hand, walking to the dance floor with Elrond and Estelwen behind.

The floor parted and cleared within a matter of seconds as the woodland Elves royals took to the floor with the Imladris pair with them. The two pairs danced to the slow music that had changed as soon as the King had stepped apon the stone floor from where he had previously stood.

"You wish to know why he acted as such." Elrond stated as he saw the Queen's frown apon her brow. He watched as she nodded, not saying a word for she thought that her voice would betray her. "When I was much younger, I had fallen for Celebrían at first sight." The Lord begun, knowing that Estelwen was listening to every word that came out of his mouth. "Thranduil was very mischievous in those days and when me and Celebrían finally started courting, he flirted, saying sweet words to her to make me jealous. She soon caught on with what Thranduil was doing and flirted back, much to my annoyance." Elrond laughed as he glanced at the pair, smiling at chatting about old memories the three used to have together.

"What happened once you found out it was a joke?" Estelwen asked.

"I married her." Elrond laughed harder. Drawing some of the wood Elves attention, along with his mother and father-in-laws, both smiling as they had obviously heard what he had just said. "Thranduil does it to wind me up now and then. Do not take any seriously."

Estelwen nodded and smiled, twirling ever so slightly when the Lord of Imladris spun her.

"They make a good couple." Celebrían said as she stopped her talk about the past and looked at the _Ellon_ and _Elleth_ that now stood with the King's child.

"Aye, I must agree with you. I noticed the looks they gave each other earlier and I do believe such a thing will be made possible." Thranduil smiled, glancing up at the two and watching as Tauriel looked at his and his Queen's golden child.

"I must admit, I never thought such a thing would be possible…" Celebrían spun as Thranduil guided her "…but, then again, I never thought you would marry a _Laiquendi_." *Green Elf* She told the King truthfully.

"Many think the same as you, _vanya dulin_." *fair bird* Thranduil saw the Lady blush and he spun her once more, laughing at his dear friend's wife as the blush stayed once she returned to him again "You still blush from those words?" He asked, raising his eyebrows slightly.

"You know I do." Celebrían pouted "Those were the first words you ever said to me, along with another and yes they do and always will."

Thranduil laughed at Celebrían's facial expression and he and her danced the night away.

As the festivities ran throughout the night, they carried on until morning. Many Elves still danced and sung but some had retired just like the Imladris family, the King and Queen and the couple from Lothlórien. As the singing and dancing began to come to an end, the midday sun was high above the trees in the forest of Mirkwood and within the strong Elven palace of Thranduil and Estelwen, the rays from the sun streamed in through their window, catching the King in the eyes as the curtains were not closed.

Thranduil awoke, covering his eyes with the back of his fair hands as he tried to block out the harsh light. The King sat up, pulled the covers of his form and then walked over towards the window but checked on his sleeping babe before he did. The King looked down into the cot where his dear babe slept. Legolas had not once woken since he had fallen asleep in his father's arms at the start of the feast. Thranduil bent down and picked up his little Greenleaf, resting the babe in his arms as he went to close the curtains, blocking the sun and then returning to his bed.

The woodland Elf lay down beside his wife, carefully trying not to wake the sleeping Elfling in his arms. Once Thranduil was in a comfortable position on his bed, he felt Estelwen curl up to him, a smile apon her fair lips as she did. The King smiled down at his wife and placed a loving kiss on her brow. The smile deepened on the Queen's face, her eyes sparkling in Elven sleep but she did not wake. Her body was still weak from the pregnancy and the previous events that had happened not so long ago.

A small gurgle reached the King's ears and Thranduil looked down at the smiling chubby Elfling. He smiled back, watching as Legolas' little arms reached up and touched his face. Thranduil tilted his head slightly, confused at his child's gesture. "Da." The King heard the small noise and his eyes widened. _"What? Was that supposed to be a word?!"_ The King of the woodland realm shouted within his mind. He looked down at his wife but still she had not heard the small sound. He looked back towards the Elfling within his arms and watched as Legolas' little brows furrowed slightly.

"Ad." Legolas begun, his father's eyes apon his own.

It was a little too early for an Elfling of Legolas' size and age to begin forming such words. But, as the King thought longer and harder, he finally came to the conclusion about the Laiquendi. These Elves that lived in any forests were indeed very rare, with no royalty to guide them, they were leaderless, wondering many forests within Middle-earth, trying to find somewhere safe and rest for more than a couple of days. Their children were always fast talkers and it could be that Legolas had inherited such a thing from Estelwen.

"Ad." Legolas said again, drawing Thranduil out of his thoughts and unto him.

"Go on, _tinith-lass_." Thranduil encouraged "You can do you, _nekte._" *honey* The King spoke softly to the Elfling, trying not to wake up his wife as excitement began to grow within him.

"Da. Ad." The King of Mirkwood watched as the small child struggled with his words. He nodded, trying his best for Legolas to know that he was listening and waiting for the word he was thinking of saying.

"_Tinith-lass?"_ Thranduil questioned "Say: _Ada_." He watched as the small babe giggled and Thranduil knew this was the word that Legolas was trying to say.

"Ad…Da."

"Go on, little one."

"Ad…A."

"Good, my child." Thranduil kissed Legolas' brow, hearing the sweet laughter from his child but his eyes suddenly widened with joy when he heard the small whisper come from his sweet child. "Say that again, Greenleaf. For me?" He said, looking deep into Legolas' eyes as he did.

"_Ada. _Ada, Ada, Ada!" Legolas giggled as Thranduil bombarded him with kisses as he said the word.

"You are one smart Elfling, my dear child!" Thranduil shouted, waking Estelwen as he did.

"Thranduil,_ meleth_, what's wrong?" The Queen sat up and rubbed her eyes, looking straight at the King wanting to know if something bad had happened to her child.

"By the Valar, Estelwen!" Thranduil exclaimed, a huge smile apon his face "Our dear, sweet babe said his first word!" He laughed as her smiled grew and she too kissed the tiny Elfling.

"Oh, Lass, what a clever child you are." She kissed Legolas' brow, causing the child to laugh again and looked into the similar eyes of his dear mother. The Queen looked at Thranduil "This is early for a child, even early for a Laiquendi such as myself. The earliest, before now, was my father. He spoke at the age of just fourteen days!" She explained, shocked that her very own child had spoken at such an early age.

"Ah, this is such joyous news! The people of our forest will be in the mood for another feast. I must send for Tauriel and send a hunting party out, seeking good foods for tonight's feast."

"It is only a matter of time before he starts speaking full sentences." Estelwen smiled "I do believe we are going to have a little you running throughout the halls and corridors of your beloved palace _meleth_." The Queen winked, placing a small kiss on the King's cheeks.

"I can only wait until then, _vanima verne'-nin." *_my beautiful wife.*

* * *

**Awwww :3** They are happy once more! That makes me happy, yay! :D I am going to do one more chapter of this, so I hope you all look forward to it :')

_Things you need to know? :P_

**1. Laiquendi - I have made up the whole speech thing. I thought it would be nice for Estelwen and Thranduil to have Legolas say some sort of word to them before the happy family turn unhappy :)**

**2. Ea na qwiil, Mellon-nin - The first chapter will be out after I have completed this :) I hope you all look forward to that ^o^**

_That's it I think? ;o_

* * *

**Reviews;**

**Fantasystardreamer7; **I know quite abit about the Elven language but not as much as some awesome people out there :) Thank you and I only call him Leggy to pee him off ;)

**BrightWatcher; **Awww thanks :3 Ah yes, the dreaded crack ;o I wonder what will happen to baby Leggy? ;) M'ahahahaha! Thanks again :')

**Alchino; **Oh no. It would never last that long ;) I hope you didn;t wait to long for the chapter? :)

**Calemireth; **I'm am sorry! D: They made a huge mistake and Sauron will obvoiusly want reveng *grins evilly* I can tell you this, Sauron will indeed break it but it won't be in this part ;) You will have to wait for another to come out that will show Sauron coming back into Leggy's mind :D Ahaha I do indeed ;) Sorry about the wait? ;D

**LightsCDark; **No he isn't ;o He's still a young child in the other stories :') Even though he is around the age of 21 in mortal years xD Ahaha I felt sorry for him in that :'( Poor thing ;D

* * *

Legolas: Call me Leggy one more time and I swear I will kill you.

Leggy.

Legolas: Don't push it Sophie...

Leggy, Leggy, Leggy *giggles*

Legolas: That's it *raises knives* You asked for this.

You will never catch me...LEGGY! *Runs screaming Leggy...*

Legolas: Get back here!

NEVER!

* * *

**Namarië!**


	6. A crack?

Disclaimer in chapter 1- I worry for him

* * *

**I' tel' supëltíe**

* * *

Chapter 6 - A crack?

Thranduil had thrown yet another feast in celebration of his new-born Elfling, Legolas, on saying his first word at such a young age. The babe had gained back some of the weight he had lost although his was still slightly skinny for an Elfling. The blonde babe slept throughout the whole feast once more, just like that of the day before. Legolas was keeping his parents up throughout the nights but both did not seem to care. They took turns, Estelwen during the day and Thranduil during the night, knowing that there child was no longer being woken from the dark whispers that Lord of Shadows might had said to him.

Elrond was glad of the princeling's recovery. He was happy that the golden couple before him were back to their usual selves. The Queen was smiling, blushing occasionally when she spoke to his wife, Celebrían. The Lord loved how the Queen always blushed at the most simplest things he or his wife said...In fact at whatever anyone said. His dearest friend was overjoyed. The Lord knew that hearing your child's first word was a great deal and soon, they all knew, that a little version of the King would be running throughout the corridors and into many halls. Elrond smiled to himself. He was glad everything was back to normal once more.

Or was it?

The Lord was still silently trying to figure out what that _crack_ sound he had heard those five nights ago was. He was sure he heard it clearly, but why was it only him that heard it? Was he to tell the parents of his wife about the sound or was it just a figure of his imagination? Elrond frowned when he thought of the small sound. The look on his face didn't go unnoticed by his darling Lady of his land beside him.

"Elrond?" Celebrían furrowed her own brows as she asked the simple question. This was the last day that her and her family were to be within the woods of Mirkwood and for her Lord and husband to furrow his brow on the very last day was worrying. Nothing good ever came from that frown.

Elrond looked at his wife and smiled gently to her, reassuring the Lady that everything was fine...Even though it wasn't. "I am well, _meleth-nin_." He said, just before joining in a conversation Glorfindel was having with Tauriel.

The Balrog-slayer and the Captain of the Mirkwood guard were never seen without each other. Everywhere they rode, walked, ran or even swam, they were like two peas in a pod. All knew that the two had feelings for each other, but unfortunately, they were either to embarrassed or shy to admit to those feelings.

Celebrían didn't believe her husband one bit. It worried her that Elrond was shutting her in the dark for he had never done such a thing before. Something was deeply worrying him and she was never going to stop until she got the answer from him. But, as soon as she was about to speak again, a small cry from a few seats away from her, drew her attention, casting her thoughts onto the small child in Estelwen's arms.

Estelwen hushed her child but still Legolas did not stop. She blushed as the cry grew a little louder and soon everyone's eyes were on her. Their eyes held happiness and love for the delightful tiny cries. They all knew what the poor child wanted and quietened down immediately. Estelwen looked at Thranduil beside her and saw him smiling, almost laughing at her as the small roses that seemed to hide underneath her skin to create the colour, blossomed.

The King stood and tapped his glass. Surprisingly, this quietened his child but not by much. He cleared his breath and smiled at his loyal friends and those he classed as family. "My dear friends..." Thranduil said "...If you would excuse me and my wife from such a joyous occasion. It seems the little one needs to go to bed." He held out his strong, fair hand down towards his wife and Estelwen took it, pouting slightly as her love gave such a formal speech that she hated so much. "_Come, _meleth-nin. _Greenleaf is getting louder and I fear I may have a head-ache tomorrow._" He whispered as he leaned into her ear.

Everyone around the table stood and bowed, smiles hidden by hair as it fell over some of their fair shoulders. Every wood Elf knew that the Queen hated being the centre of attention. Some even wondered why she had become Queen if she hated such a thing. They watched as their King and Queen left the hall and once the Royal couple had left, all sat back down and resumed the rest of the feast. Voiced instantly began to raise as the music began to play and dancers took to the floor.

As the Morning sun rose above the great mountains in west, morning meal was being prepared for the Royals of Mirkwood, along with their special guests. The twins, Elladan and Elrohir, along with their baby sister, were the first to arrive, their father and mother not so far behind them. Once the family was seated, the King and Queen of the woodland realm appeared, taking their seats and beginning a normal, happy conversation with the Imladris family.

"Is Celeborn and Galadriel going to be joining us for the morning meal, Elrond?" Thranduil asked when he didn't see the Lord and Lady from Lothlórien at his table.

"I am afraid they will not. They will be leaving before us, so I think. They need to get back early for a messenger brought news to them late last night, sorry you wasn't informed, and it seems that they have some dealings that have happened within the golden forest whilst they have been away." Elrond said, a polite smile apon his face as he faced the King to tell his dear friend the news his mother-in-law had told him.

Morning meal past rather quickly and the family from Imladris went back to their rooms to ready themselves for the long trip back towards their realm. It was approximately six days on horse back and twenty one days on foot. They would have to make quiet a lot of stops for Arwen and the twins sake for the poor young Elflings tired easily especially in the shadowed part of the forest they would have to go through.

"_Ada?_" Elladan and Elrohir both said in unison as they saw their father carry a small bag of herbs into the main room in the chambers the family stayed in. "Will we ever see Mirkwood again?" They asked.

"That depends." Elrond replied, passing the small bag to Glorfindel, receiving a sad look from the Balrog-slayer as he did.

"Depends?" The two identical brothers looked at each other, both furrowing their brows.

The Lord of Imladris walked towards the two, kneeling to their height and smiled kindly "Mirkwood will not be as safe as it is now, my dear _hanwa_ *boys*. The shadow that hangs over the forest is growing heavily each day that passes. I do not want you two becoming one of the many that have been consumed by the shadows."

The twins nodded together, seeing the worry their father had in his eyes for they knew that themselves and Arwen, including their mother, were his everything and if something happened to them, he would break. Elrohir slipped his hand into his brothers, shaking the slightest as he remembered the dark shadows that moved within the trees on their way to the hidden palace of the wood Elves. "Does that mean..." He started.

"...That we will never see Legolas grow up and become strong like us?" Elladan finished his brothers sentence.

Elrond giggled the slightest at the last bit of the question before replying "I am afraid so." The Lord placed a hand on either one of the two identical heads before him, his expression dropped as he thought of the great friendship the three could have had "When you are even more stronger and Legolas has grown into a fine warrior, maybe then, you will see each other again."

"But _Ada_, that could be hundreds..."

"...Possibly, thousands of years!"

"I know, _ions-nin_, I am sorry but it just cannot be helped." Elrond then smiled sadly.

"_Ada_..." They both began "...Will you promise us something?"

"Of cause. What is it, _tinith-pens_?"

"Will you promise us that if we get very strong, you will let us go to Mirkwood again and meet Legolas once more. We want to be his friend." Elladan was louder than his brother when they both spoke.

Elrond knew the cause of this and that this whole promise was Elladan's idea. When one of the two was louder than the other, the Lord would know that it was going to be that twins idea, winning over that of the others. "Alright..." He sighed with a small smile, thinking back to the time when himself and his twin acted in such a way "...I will keep this promise and let you two do as you please...When the time comes."

Both brothers looked at each other, great smiles apon their faces. They both looked back at their _Ada_ and said "_Hannon le, Ada_!" The twins hugged Elrond just before running happily back into their own room and looking for some things that they could have possible missed.

Once the family from Imladris, along with their dear friend, walked out of their room and into the great hall, the couple from Lothlórien were already their waiting for them, along with the King and Queen. Galadriel and Celeborn smiled at the family and soon bowed to the two royals before walking themselves out, heading towards the stables where their horses would be along with the guards that had escorted them to the woods.

Elrond saw the sad looks on Thranduil's and Estelwen's faces and furrowed his brow the slightest. He looked back at Glorfindel and saw his dear friend do the same, obviously noticing the look as well.

"Thank you for having us!" The twins shouted, running towards the two royals and then hugging them.

The King and Queen's expression brightened, laughing at the two small Elfling's that had wrapped themselves around their waists. "You are welcome, dear _p__enneths_." The Queen laughed, kneeling down along with her husband to hug the small identical sons of their dearest friends. "You are welcome to our forest whenever you want to come and visit."

"_Hannon le_." Elrohir replied, smiling into the Queen's shoulder.

"We made _Ada_ promise us something!" Elladan laughed as he pulled out of the King's embrace, looking at the small babe that the King held within his arms.

Thranduil looked at the Lord, the father of the two loving Elfling's, and grinned "Oh, and what was that?" He asked the small but eldest son of his dearest friend.

"We made _Ada_ promise that when we are strong, we will come and see Legolas!" Elladan's smile widened "We promised until then, we will wait to see Legolas once more!" The eldest twin looked into the King's eyes, his grey orbs that were so much like his fathers, shined like tiny stars in the dark night skies that would cover the land they were apon.

"Then I cannot wait for you to come once more, my dear friends." Thranduil smiled back, pulling Elladan into him once more "I thank you both." He said, looking at the youngest son of Elrond, making sure to include him as well. "I hope you both will be great friends with our _tinith-lass_."

"I want to be his friend to!" Arwen shouted in her mothers arms, pouted and folding her own arms as she did.

"Why, how could we forget the most beautiful _Elleth_ in our fair woods, _Aran-nin_?" Estelwen got up from where she was knelt, slipping her hand into the tiny one of Elrohir's as she faced her King and husband.

"Aye, how could we?" The King also copied his wife's actions, slipping his big, strong hand into that of Elladan's and soon, both the royal couple, along with their babe and the Lords two son's, walked over to the pouting child and placed a kiss on either side of her cheek at the same time.

Arwen gasped from the tiny shock she received and blushed. Her cheeks were a deep shade of red like that of a darkly coloured rose. Her arms unfolded and she looked at them both shyly, her embarrassment growing further as all those around her, laughed. "Thank...Thank you." She said, looking at the ground as she did, to embarrassed to look up at the laughing faces before her.

"You are most welcome, dear Arwen." Estelwen smile lit up the room, causing the servants to stop what they were doing to get a chance to look at such a sweet smile the Queen displayed.

"Run along now, _hini-nin_." *my children* Celebrían placed Arwen apon the floor, getting a view of her three children "You wouldn't want your grandparents to leave without you saying goodbye now, would you?" She giggled as she saw her children's shocked faces just before they ran off in pursuit of their grandparents.

"Now..." Elrond spoke first, seeing the bright faces drop from the King's and Queen's faces as he said just that word. "...Would you tell us why the sad looks?" He asked, looking deeply into their eyes as he tried to find the cause. But alas, he couldn't and only the knowledge they would tell him would answer his question.

"Before you walked into this room, the Lady and Lord told us some news that was rather unpleasant." Thranduil spoke for the both of them, knowing that Estelwen's voice would betray her. "Galadriel has told us that Legolas will be the last, ever, born Elfling apon Middle-earth." He eyes spoke nothing but the truth as he said the words. "Celeborn told us that the time of the Elves is coming to end." He saw the shocked looks on the two Imladris Lords and its Lady.

"This is the first I have heard of this." Glorfindel spoke first, recovering from his shock quicker than his Lord and Lady. "So, the pull of the sea has finally began to snatch our people." He shook his head, blonde locks falling over his shoulders as he tried not to think of the vast deep blue ocean.

"The Lady of Light said it will not happen so quickly but it will come soon." The Queen of Mirkwood said this time, wanting to be part of the conversation instead of looking like a doll at her owners side.

"That is indeed unpleasant news." Elrond mumbled, his thoughts strayed to another subject that he wondered about whether he should talk to the King now rather than later, for it would be his only chance to say what had been bothering him since the day the spell he and his parents-in-law had cast apon the tiny babe.

"_Naneth! Ada_! 'Del!" A shout drew their attention and the five Elves looked towards the two tiny figures of the twins. "Grandmother and Grandfather have gone...!"

"...The guards are out waiting to take us back and..."

"...One messenger came bearing news that Lord Círdan is at our home!" The twins vanished once they had finished shouting, running towards the stables where their horses were.

Celebrían smiled and then heard a sigh come from the blonde Elf beside her "Oh, do tell me, Glorfindel, what was that sigh for?" She winked as she watched him raise a hand to his face in irritation.

"You should know that I hate that 'pet' name they have given me." Glorfindel smiled slightly, his mouth twitching from the name that seemed to echo within his old but young mind.

The Lady and senechal said their thanks and goodbyes to the royal couple, walking towards the palace steps with the Queen and then leaving her at the top of them to get themselves prepared for the ride back, mounting their fair steeds as they now waited for the King of Mirkwood and the Lord of the realm of Imladris.

"Thranduil..." Elrond pulled on the King's sleeve, stopping the King's movements as he wore a sad look apon his face.

Thranduil saw the look and said "Elrond, _mellon_, are you alright?" He asked, furrowing his brows as he looked at his friend.

"Something has been...bothering me, for the past couple of days." Elrond spoke quietly, not wanting any other ear to hear this conversation he was about to have with the King. "When I was preforming the spell with Galadriel and Celeborn...I...Heard something." Finally, he had started to say what had been apon his mind, making his worry grow for the small child who was safely within his father arms.

"Heard something?" The King's brows stayed furrowed, a tiny hint of fear danced across his blue eyes. "What could you mean? What did you hear?"

"Well, I do not know whether I imagined the sound or if what I truly heard was real then..."

"What did you hear Elrond?"

Elrond gulped. For the first time in his life, he felt his old age catch up to him. He could already feel the fear radiating from the King and it made him worry, making him think of a way for himelf to get out of this situation. But, he knew there was no going back. "A crack."

"A _crack_?" Thranduil tilted his head slightly in confusion.

"A crack." Elrond repeated "A crack sounded throughout the air but as I looked around to see if the Lord and Lady had heard it, they showed no signs of actually acknowledging the sound. I can only hope that this _crack_ was just a figment of my imagination."

Silence dawned apon the two for some time. Thranduil sighed and motioned for the Lord of Imladris to follow him towards the main door. Elrond knew that it was his time to go, he did not want to keep his dear family waiting any longer. The Lord felt a hand apon his wrist and saw his dear friends face slowly getting closer to his own.

"_I better hope, for Legolas sake, that this _crack _was just your imagination_." Thranduil whispered into the Lords ear. He felt the Lord shiver under him and when he pulled his face away from Elrond's pointed ear, he smiled calmly.

Elrond said his farewells to both the King and Queen, not to mention the tiny babe that had just awoken to see the family ride off. With one final look, as the Lord rode through the magical gates of Mirkwood, he saw the two figures of the King and Queen say a silent Elvish goodbye just before turning away and heading back inside their stone palace that was built within the mountain side.

As soon as the gates closed, the scene the Lord had just been looking at, disappeared. Only the trees greeted his eyes. There was no evidence that the great hidden palace of the wood Elves, would have ever been their. The great magic the surrounded the woodland beings home was ancient and only a few knew how to dispel it. Only the wisest and those seeking for shelter from harsh weather or for health would be drawn to the palace and those that were not would never find it, no matter how hard they tried.

Thus, life returned to normal.

Or did it just get worse?

* * *

**The End. **Well I have enjoyed writing this, the first part which explains all :) To be honest, I didn't like a few chapter because I envisioned them to be better but, hey, ho, you can't get everything perfect...Am I right? ;) I am sorry that this is a bit late ( 8 days in fact ). I have been starting my FMP (Exam for art & design) and also my photography exam -.- Yay, the joys of Exams...

_There is nothing you need to know _:)

_Or is there? I'll never tell, M'ahahahahaha _;D

_There is really _:3

**1. Elrond's twin- I hope you all know that this was Elros :)**

* * *

**Reviews; **

**Calemireth; **Ahhh I am so sorry for not including Sauron :o I know how much you love him ;) Sorry for the LONG wait! I have been so busy! I hope you have enjoyed this last chapter :D

**BrightWatcher; **Everyone loves a happy family :D Thank you and I hope you didn't wait to long :)

**LightsCDark; **Awww I know ;D Ah, my dear _mellon_, you are correct ;D Something did happen and it is partially explained in this chapter and then in some more that is to come ;) He loves it when I call him that :') Even if he does hate it ;D Sorry for the wait!

**Tomanyideas; **Thank you :3 I hope this chapter was soon :) I hae been busy so it has been awhile since I have posted ;o I hope you enjoyed it :D

**Fantasystardreamer7; **Aahahahaha xD You do make me laugh :') Oh, that would be cool! :D Sure thing, I will join :D

**ArwenElf16; **Where have you been missy? ;o I have missed you reviewing :'( Ahaha thank you :3 Please don't die! I have revived many reviewers before, I don't want to see another die before me! D: ;) Yeah, he is a meany but hey, ho, he is awesome ;D

* * *

I can't go on *Huffs and puffs*

Legolas: Finally stopped running?

You are just to fast... *Huffs* Give me a break for a minute...

Legolas: Only a five minute one. You deserve no more -.-

Why must you be so cruel, Leggy? :(

Legolas: Run. Now.

Wha...Why? Oh, I..urm *coughs*...Gotta go! *Runs like hell*

Legolas:*Raised knives once more* Let the games begin!

* * *

******Namarië!**


End file.
